The present invention relates to a clamp clip. In an embodiment, the present invention relates to a clamp clip with a first clamping jaw carrier, which can be displaced along a slide bar and fixed thereon by applying a tilting moment, the first clamping jaw carrier having a first clamping jaw, at least certain regions of which are at a spacing from the slide bar, and with a second clamping jaw carrier, which is located and substantially fixed in the region of one end of the slide bar. The second clamping jaw carrier has a second clamping jaw, which is located opposite the first clamping jaw and which is displaced toward the first clamping jaw when the second clamping jaw carrier is impinged upon by an eccentric pressure element, located at the end of the slide bar.
An eccentric clamp clip is known in the prior art. The eccentric pressure element has a lever arm which can be pivoted about a pin at its end. As this happens, the eccentric surface presses on a pressure shoulder of the second clamping jaw, so that the clamping jaw can be brought into the clamping position.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved clamp clip in a functionally advantageous manner by simple means.
The object is achieved by the invention specified in the claims.
In an embodiment, the present invention provides, in particular, that the second clamping jaw carrier can be pivoted about a pin, by which it is mounted on the slide bar. In a preferred configuration, the pin, by which the eccentric pressure element is pivotably mounted on the slide bar, and the axis about which the second clamping jaw carrier can be pivoted are parallel to each other. In a preferred configuration, the pressure shoulder against which the eccentric pressure element presses with its eccentrically shaped peripheral surface obliquely crosses the slide bar. The eccentric surface preferably merges into a surface portion of the operating handle.
The second clamping jaw carrier can be held in a pivoted end position by means of a spring. Preferably, the pivoted end position is a position in which the first clamping jaw is directed away from the second clamping jaw, so that the pressure shoulder rests against the eccentric surface of the pressure element under the action of spring force in the non-clamping position as well. Consequently, for example, the position of the operating handle when a workpiece is not clamped between the two clamping jaws is held in any desired pivoted position in a frictionally engaged manner.
The second clamping jaw is preferably located pivotably on the second clamping jaw carrier. The surface of the second clamping jaw can consequently adapt itself to the surface conditions of the workpiece to be clamped. Moreover, this pivoting capability makes it possible to compensate for the turning of the clamping jaw carrier about its axis caused during clamping by the eccentric displacement. In a preferred configuration, the second clamping jaw carrier forms a pivot socket. Located in this pivot socket is a pivot bearing of the second clamping jaw. The pivot bearing is preferably clipped in the pivot socket.
Kinematic advantages are brought about by the pivot axis of the clamping jaw carrier being off-center with respect to the longitudinal axis of the slide bar. The axis in this case lies on the side of the center line of the slide bar facing away from the clamping jaw. The slide bar preferably has a rectangular cross-section and is produced from steel. The pivot axis of the eccentric pressure element preferably likewise lies off-center with respect to the longitudinal center plane of the slide bar. However, this axis lies on the other side of the longitudinal axis, that is on the side facing toward the clamping jaw.
The pivoting of the clamping jaw carrier on the bar and the arrangement of the eccentric pressure element in the direction of extent of the bar provide improved lever ratios for clamping. The slope of the spiral clamping surface is made to match the clamping arm, and to be geometrically designated as an angle lever.
In a development of the present invention, the pressure element can be brought into the clamping position in a ratcheted manner. A latching element is associated with the pressure element or the operating handle extending from the pressure element. The latching element engages with its latching teeth in a counter-latch located on the slide bar. The counter-latch may preferably be formed by a cylindrical element, the peripheral surface of which has latching niches. The latching cylinder is preferably carried by one end of the slide bar. The latching element can be brought into a release position by means of an unlatching lever. Preferably, both the latching element and the unlatching lever are located in a U-shaped hollow of the handle made of plastics. Both the latching element and the latching lever may be formed as plastic parts and are respectively able to pivot about separate pivot axes. The latching element preferably has a multi-arm form. One arm forms the pivot axis. Another arm forms the latching teeth. A further arm may interact with the return spring. Finally, a fourth arm may be provided on which the unlatching lever acts. The unlatching lever may be made of a two-arm form. The release arm of the latching element may be located in a mouth of a fork of the unlatching lever. When the cylindrical latching element is completely enclosed in the pressure element, the device has a pleasing appearance.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the figures.